Power Rangers: Jurassic Warriors Elite Squad
'''Power Rangers: Jurassic Warriors Elite Squad '''is the third series created by Billy2009. Its follow five teenages are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Jurassic Warriors Elite Squad to saves the world from demons who plans on taking over the world. Story Rangers Allies Arsenal Zords * Stego Zord * Tricera Zord * Ptera Zord * Raptor Zord * Ankylo Zord * Jurassic Warrior Elite Squad Megazord * Tyranno Zord * Spino Zord * Spinosaurus-Rex Megazord * Super Jurassic Warrior Elite Squad Megazord Supporting Zords * Pachy Zord * Thecodonto Zord * Dako Zord * Fukuiraptor Zord * Iguanodon Zord * Plesio Zord * Kenturo Zord * Microraptor Zord * Barchio Zord Villains Demons * Master Demonrok * Meiyu * Satan * Command Shredderay * Dreadinator * Command Mongeray * Demonlongs Demon Monsters * Freak-Shocker (Megazord) - Mofit: Electric Eel, Spider, Samurai * Spellbinder (Illusions) - Mofit: Crow, Wizard * Venomaster (Venomaster) - Mofit: Demonic Vulture, Grim Reaper * Electrichaos (Electric) - Mofit: Electric, Robot * Gamemon (Gamemon) - Mofit: Arcade * Mutantan Bros. (Brothers) - Mofit: Ant, Viking * Stingoblin (Famed) - Mofit: Bee, Goblin * Scorpiterra (Footballs) - Mofit: Scorpion * Centisoar (Schooled) - Mofit: Gremlin, Centipede * Moleman (Underground) - Mofit: Mole * Meteorat ( * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes # Dawn: When five teenages are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Jurassic Warriors Elite Squad to stop a demon army who plans on taking over the world. # Megazord: The Jurassic Warriors Elite Squad Rangers must find a way for how to combine their zords in order to stop a demon after their first encounter. Meanwhile, Zodsaurus finds the Pachy and Thecodonto Zord and begins battles Demonlings and Command Shredderay. # Illusions: As the Rangers find themselves traps in a illusion-like world where they must faces their greatest fears: Otto's fears is lose control of his powers, Clark's fears is rabbits?, Norman's fears is clowns, Doreen's fears is zombies and her friends has become zombies and Ava's fears is turning into a monster. It's up to Zodsaurus to saves the day with the helps of the Pachy and the Thecodonto Zord. # Venomaster: Otto gets kidnap by the demon Venomaster where the others must give ups their powers in order to saves Otto. But Zodsaurus decides to give himself ups which that puts of his plan to saves Otto. #Electric: Zodsaurus must think of a way of how to save the rangers when they get kidnap by Electrichaos. Meanwhile, the rangers begins thinking of a escape plan while Zodsaurus is thinking hard of a plan to save them. #Gamemon: Clark is challenge by the demon, Gamemon in three games in order to saves his teammates. However, things become a problem when Gamemon starts changing the environment of the game. However, during the final game, Clark finds the Dako Zord. #Famed: #Footballs: Norman begins trying out for the Football Team. Dreadinator is inspired by its and sent in Scorpiterra #Schooled: #Underground: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Endgame, Pt. 1: #Endgame, Pt. 2: Category:Billy2009